Silon Owens
Silon Owens is one of the main Characters in Pokemon Tabletop, League of Stars. Bio When he was younger, Silon's father Nicolas used to take him to watch Pokemon battles at the local Pokemon battle halls in Fletis Burg. Silon was fascinated with the techniques and strategies that were displayed by these trainers on their way to face the Pokemon League. He began to obsess over battle strategy and would repeatedly ask his parents for a partner Pokemon, so that he could start training Pokemon at 10 years old. It was around that time when his father got assaulted by a couple of thugs. Turns out that his father was in deep betting on underground Pokemon battles to some local gangsters. Silon's father never go a look at his attackers faces and is now confined to a wheelchair. Because of this, Silon's mother Nora banned any involvement with Pokemon Battles. But Silon could not get the obsession out of his head. He would sneak away to the battle hall to watch Pokemon battles and watch recorded Pokemon battle online; all so he could learn various battle technique. As Silon continued to grow up, he kept seeing people affected by the underground Pokemon battles. The signs were everywhere: people losing their homes, men being beaten in the streets, injured Pokemon, dead Pokemon. He decided to take it on himself to start trying to find evidence in order to expose these underground battling rings. Unfortunately, the rings were constantly moving around the region and gaining entrance was a whole process that a kid could never accomplish. The only clue he found of the battle rings was a small matchbox with a cerulean blue monogram of ZG kinda split in half diagonally on it. Around his 19th birthday, the Orcam Pokemon Association annunciation the formation of the Orcam Pokemon League. When he told his parents that he was planning on taking on the Pokemon League challenge, they were vehemently against it, but Silon said he was going to do it despite their objections. They were probably right to object. While Silon was serious about the Pokemon League challenge, his real objective was to travel the region and rout out these pockets of underground battle so that no one would have to go through what his family went through. He knew that his parents would stop him if he added in those details, so he kept it to himself. The Orcam League provided the perfect cover he needed. Even still, they told him they would not support his Pokemon journey. Even with his ulterior motive, Silon wanted to prove to his parents that he could make it as a Pokemon trainer. After his decision, he visited his local Pokemon shelter to see if there were any there that connected with him. It was there he ran into a recently hatched Pawniard who had the same intensity in his eyes that he did when it came to battle. With Percy the Pawniard in tow, he set off towards Byrin Town to start his own Pokemon adventure. Appearance Silon is a young, dark skinned man with short black hair. He is outfitted in white and black attire Personality Most people that run into Silon will find an easygoing, yet insightful young man. But when ever it comes to Pokemon battles, his eyes shine with intensity. Whenever he is battling he is focused on analyzing moves and techniques. Goals and Other Info * Wants to battle against strong trainers and Pokemon * Take on the Pokemon League * Prove to his parents that Pokemon Training is a legitimate career * Take out the illegal underground Pokemon battles Badge Case * Barsal Chakra Badge - Grants the ''Mind Mold ''Ability when worn as an Accessory.. * Eydi Relic Badge - Grants the ''Overcoat ''Ability when worn as an Accessory. Level Progression Pokemon * Percy, the Pawniard * Espi, the Espurr * Dempsey, the Mankey * Miles, the Buizel * Fujin, the Nincada * Ty, the Tyrogue